


All Good Things

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stockings, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a surprise for Luc, on his birthday. </p><p>
  <i>Months ago, Luc had brought up his wish of seeing Sam in something a little lacy, a little risqué. Sam had been distinctly uncomfortable with the idea, so Luc had let it drop. He’d never expected this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com) for Team Fuck Lucifer.
> 
> I seem to have made Lucifer a Sagittarius...seems appropriate.

* * *

 

The bedroom was warm and quiet and Luc was beginning to feel like he might have been the victim of a practical joke, sitting on the bed, in just his underwear, body primed and warm from Sam’s promise of a surprise.

Then the bathroom door opened.

 “Sam?”

 “ _No peeking_. Are you peeking?”

“Eyes closed,” Luc said. “Just like you said.” He heard Sam take a breath, heard his footfall as he stepped from tile onto the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

 “Should’ve said “mouth closed” too.”

 “Ah, come now.” Luc put his hands on the bed, leaned back on them, grinning. “You like my mouth.”

“That’s true.” Sam’s words came out in a rush of breath. “ _Okay_. Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Luc did and felt his heart jump toward his throat and the lower parts of his anatomy try to follow suit. Sam was…. Luc swallowed, spoke. “Delectable.”

Sam was shirtless. A pair of black fishnet boy shorts hugged his trim hips. His pretty cock pressed firm against the netting, a pearly bead of pre-cum shining on its tip. Beneath the boy shorts was a garter belt, the silky straps of which attached to the lacy tops of sheer black stockings; the stockings clung to Sam’s thighs, his muscular calves, outlined the strong arches of his feet. 

Sam shifted, his head dipped, but his eyes stayed on Luc’s face and he offered a small smile. “Happy birthday.”

“ _Sam_.” Months ago, Luc had brought up his wish of seeing Sam in something a little lacy, a little risqué. Sam had been distinctly uncomfortable with the idea, so Luc had let it drop. He’d never expected this. “Come here.”

Luc slid forward on the bed, grasped Sam’s hands, pulled the man to straddle his lap. Luc let his fingers trail over the lacy tops, the warm skin of Sam’s thighs, then the taught ass beneath the fishnet. “When did you decide to do this? 

“Been thinking about it since you brought it up....” Sam admitted, after a moment’s silence.

Luc shook his head, laughing softly. Prying one hand off Sam’s ass, he brought it around to stroke him through the shorts, drawing out a low moan, watching in fascination as the pre-cum pushed through the netting. “ _How_  did you do this?” God help him, Sam gave as good as he got with sex, but when it came to role play or dress up, the boy was vanilla.

“Mmm. Don’t laugh. I…asked Balthazar for help.”

“Remind me to send a nice bottle of Shiraz to my cousin.” Luc traced the waist band of the shorts. “I have to say, much as I love that you put all this on for me, I can’t wait to get you out of it.”

"Half the fun,” Sam said. “And the garter’s underneath. I can keep it and the stockings on.”

“Tactical thinking.” Luc slipped his fingers beneath the shorts, massaging warm skin. “I like it.” He gave Sam a nudge, helped him stand and then went to his knees in front of him. Luc peeled the shorts down Sam’s hips, pausing to place a light, suckling kiss against the head of Sam’s cock, before helping him step free. “Back on the bed.”

Sam always arranged himself with a sort of natural artfulness. Luc appreciated that talent even more right now, allowed himself a moment to look at his lover on display, to enjoy the frisson of heat and want in his belly, the twitch of his cock between his legs.

It was, admittedly, a short moment.

Slipping out of his underwear, Luc knelt on the bed, fingers once more seeking out the stockings, tracing the curve of thigh beneath the silk. That’s when he noticed it. “You shaved?”  

“The hair looked weird shoved under the fabric.”

And it was such a pragmatic and earnest answer, Luc couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re just full of surprises tonight.”

“There’s one more.” Sam drew Luc’s hand between his thighs, to the crevice of his ass.

Luc drew a sharp breath as his fingers brushed against the smooth base of the silicone plug, the silky wetness of lubricant slicking the skin behind it.

Sam leaned up, mouth drawing close to Luc’s ear, breath hot. “I wanted you to be able to fuck me right away.”

“Oh, Jesus.  _Fuck_. Sam.” And who was he to deny such a request? Luc pulled the plug from Sam’s body, tossing it into the plastic bin next to the bed, wedged himself between Sam’s thighs and thrust into him. For a moment he forgot to breathe, feeling Sam beneath him, around him. Sam’s flanks twitched and Luc found that lost breath. “Did I hurt you?”

“Just enough,” Sam said, moving his hips. “Do it again.”

“I’m at your command.” And Luc drew back until the tip of his cock was almost out of Sam’s body and pushed back inside in one long, steady slide.

“Oh.” Sam’s hands grasped at Luc’s biceps, slid up to wind around his shoulders, his neck. “Yes. Just like that.”

Luc did it again, and again, speeding up his thrusts with each near withdrawal and leaning closer to Sam, losing himself in Sam. Sam’s silk wrapped legs cradled him. Sam’s cock bumped smooth and hot and wet against his belly. Sam’s mouth breathed a flurry of incomprehensible words against his throat. Sam’s ass clenched tight around him, made him see stars.

“You think you can come like this,” Luc said, voice low, on edge. “Come with just me fucking you? I think you can. I think…that you love the feel of my cock in you  _so_  much that you can come just from it alone.”

Sam groaned, the noise strangled, pained, familiar. “ _Fuck_ , God. I—“

“Do it, Sam. Let it go.”

And Sam did, head arching back, and a long, low moan pouring out of him just as the warm, sticky semen spilled over his belly. “ _Lucifer_.”

Luc had held on long enough to watch the rapture cross his lover’s face, but the sound of his full name on Sam’s lips was too much. With one last push, he buried himself as deep as he could, pressed his face to Sam’s throat and came, his own cry muffled by sweat slick skin.

“You’re heavy,” Sam said, after a moment, as their breath came back to them.

“I’m comfortable.”

“You have to move some time.”

“Mm.” Luc lifted his head, met Sam’s eyes. “Or, I could just stay right here inside you, until I get hard again, and see if I can fuck you into another orgasm.” He punctuated the statement with a firm press of his hips.

Sam’s eyes closed and Luc was fairly sure he heard a whimper. “Hot as that sounds, I think the garter belt’s starting to chafe.”

“My poor, Sam.” Luc sighed. “Then I suppose I must let you up. But first, tell me, will I get a corset on you for my next birthday?”

Sam bit his lower lip, smiled. “Why wait? Christmas is just a few weeks away.” 

 

 

 


End file.
